My Valentine Angel
by DeathLovesPizza
Summary: Destiel one shot which takes place during the episode My Bloody Valentine. The real inner urges, and desires of Dean. (My first Destiel fic, kind of only a practice.)


Dean taps his fingers impatiently on the wheel of the Impala, the sound of chomping coming from Castiel as he shoves burger after burger down his gullet.

He wonders if Angels can get fat or if they have a high metabolism or something. Dean then shivers as he remembers the cupid; he was definitely one fat bastard.  
These make me very happy. Castiel smiles. Dean is taken aback, one of the rare times Cas is happy and it s over a burger? "How many is that?" he asks in annoyance.

"Lost count... It is somewhere in the low hundreds. Dean whistles and rolls his eyes. Geez, was he serious? If someone had told Dean a year ago that there would be an angel in his car eating hamburgers, he would have thought they were crazy.

What I don t understand is, where s your hunger Dean? Castiel asks suddenly, with food still in his mouth but looking over at him with an intense stare as he takes another bite.

Dean has been mostly trying to avoid the angels gaze; it made him feel friggin uncomfortable. But at this question he had to turn to look at him. Dean swallows, frowning, his breath caught in his throat. All he could manage to choke out is Huh?

Well slowly but surely everyone in this town is falling prey to famine but so far you seem unaffected. He replies in his usual grave, stern voice, completely oblivious to his discomfort.

Dean can t tear himself away from the innocent glittering blue eyes, or the serious plump limps. Damn it, he felt his eyes welling up in embarrassment. He was straight goddammnit. What the hell was happening?

Dean? Castiel asks hesitantly, waiting for him to say something. I er He stutters unsure what the hell he s going to say.

He always knew deep down, this would be his desire. An inexorable yearning for Cas. Just Cas. Not in a lustful way, he just wanted him, his essence.

He felt his face inadvertently moving closer to Castiels, unsure of what he even means to even do.

Dean, you appear to be acting rather amatively, are you alright? Cas blinks sitting deathly still, seemingly not uncomfortable or desiring to move away from how close Dean now is.

Cas I think Famine has made me want well you. Dean whispers truthfully, suddenly aware of how alone they are, the intimacy of the car. Castiels statue like features suddenly appear surprised. You want me? He replies tilting his head in confusion.

Dean s lips gently brush against Cas his eyes fluttering down and then up again. Cas frowns. Dean, This is wrong. But Dean sees his Adams apple bob in his throat with nervous anticipation. It s sinful. He continues doubtfully, unsure of himself.  
Dean isn t listening; he can t concentrate on anything else apart from the angel in the passenger seat. Do you care about me Cas? He asks slowly, the question he has kept inside for so long finally exposed.

To hell with masculinity. Cas stares for a while before answering in his usual matter of fact way. I cherish you Dean. Why else do you think I hang around you so much? But I m afraid that famine has distorted your perception.

Dean grins and Castiel hesitantly smiles back. Nah I m just good at hiding my feelings. Dean replies, then leans in and lets his kiss speak for him, a playful touching of lips at first but then passion grips hold and they lock in a passionate embrace.

Dean can feel his heart thumping in his chest, as he gets more aggressive. Cas kisses back gently and cautiously, his eyes open, looking at him with ancient wisdom.

After a moment Dean pulls away smiling, all he can imagine Cas as is a sunbeam, calmly and shyly spreading his light. Suddenly Cas looks very serious, his features etched into a frown. That made me very happy.

Um C- before Dean can finish his sentence, Castiel teleports onto Deans lap, grabs him by the back of his head and pulls him close towards his chest, Dean can t help the blood flowing rapidly to his face, and he figures he s probably blushing.

Castiel pushes Dean s head up from under his chin, Dean feels Cas tongue run across his bottom lip, and he opens his mouth to let their tounges explore each other s mouths.

Cas starts to move his hands down Deans body and Dean grabs him by the back of his brown hair. Cas smells human, like leather and metal, greasy burgers and cheap whisky but underneath all that is a certain rain soaked earthiness.

Cas pulls away gently, looking at Dean for approval. Dean blinked, Where the hell did you learn that?

He looked embarrassed and looked down, murmuring quietly I learned it from the gym coach. Deans mouth opened and closed and his eyebrows raised questioningly Have you been watching porn again? Cas nodded slowly. 


End file.
